Out of Reverie
by FavoriteKat
Summary: Aimee and Renata are two different girls living in two very different worlds. While Aimee's life is consistant and "normal", Renata's is anything but. The day Tris and Tobias come out of Divergent, Aimee and Renata must over come their obstacles to bring them back together before they are stuck in the real world. Forever. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: You're in a freak storm and you're thinking about engraved rocks?**

**Aimee**

If there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that our half-baked gym coach knows I cut gym on rainy days. Spring is in bloom so we go outside like, every day. On days when the sky cries we play Danish Rounder's inside, which is the dumbest idea in the world.

The red rubber ball will slam against the ceiling when some fat kid kicks, then it'll rain down on the unathlectic girls that hide in the back.

Namely, Me.

Days when the wind is raged and rain hammers down when everyone else is screaming at the downer to catch the ball, I am sitting in the yearbook office.

The yearbook office is about the size of my bedroom. It's got a window on the side with a direct view of the baseball field and another parallel leads to the courtyard. A mini fringe and microwave are stacked in the corner behind the huge desk. Our ugly thrift shop couch takes up too much space on the other wall and looks gigantic next to the computer. The pattern looks like something that would be on my grandmother's wall. A shelf with all the yearbooks the school has ever made (Thirty-seven to be exact) stands next to the door. That is also the shelf that keeps my infinite supply of popcorn.

Today, I drop my green backpack on the desk, my curly blonde hair sprinkled with rain. Reaching into the fridge, I grab the microwaveable Chinese food I keep in there. I slam it into the microwave and hit the power button. Glancing out the window I see the pond in the courtyard filled with water lilies and cattails and many little fish. My copy of Divergent sits at the bottom and I can imagine the ink bleeding into the pond. I slam my fist down on the windowsill.

There goes my favorite book and best friend.

I shake my head. If Carrie hadn't ditched me in the fifth grade I guess we still would be friends. Now she just points at me in the hallway an laughs. She's the queen bee, and made everyone avoid my friendship at all costs. My real friends reside in books, where I can dive into the world and emerge myself in Katniss Everdeen, and Hazel Grace, and Harry Potter, and most importantly, Tris Prior.

And I'm sure that I would be there right now, reading about Dauntless and Tobias and the Divergent, if I wasn't accident prone and I wouldn't have slipped. And then the magic book flew out of my hand and into the crappy, neglected pond.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _The microwave interrupts my thoughts. I roll my eyes a little and take out my food. It steams a little and burns my taste buds but I ignore the pain as it dives down my throat. I check the fridge for water and find a sweet tea from Chick-Fil-A. I look for a name then take the top off once I see there isn't one.

I plop down at the desk, checking the time on the computer since there's no wall clock. It's one of the many inconveniences of the office. _3:10. _One hour and I'm free.

One hour.

The rain slicks down the windows and I hear thunder rumble in the distance.

I really hope we don't have a tornado drill. It would be our fourth one this year.

Outside lightning cracks. I'm usually not shaken by storms since they're so common but this one gives me the chills. I settle my Chinese, half eaten, into the mini fridge and sling my green backpack over my shoulder while cutting the computer monitor off. _3:11_.

The lights flicker.

I whip my head around as they flicker again. It's just a power outage, or a short in the circuit or something.

I turn the handle and the lights flicker, only outside. It's coming from the courtyard.

"Poltergeists…" I mutter thinking of my favorite horror movie.

The door to the yearbook office slams shut and I round the corner headed for the courtyard. The tiny tree branches hit the windows with a vexing rhythmic thump that fills the hall. Rain slams onto the window harder than I would have imagined possible.

A wet spray hits me in the face as I stand like dead weight in the courtyard. Wind whistles in my ear and blows my loose hair to one side. I see the flickering again and shrug my backpack under a bush.

I dodge memorial benches and _Class of 2005_ rocks. Who engraves their class into a rock anyway? I mentally scold myself. You're in a freak storm and you're thinking about engraved rocks? Nice job Aimee.

Light catches my eye.

The pond. It's coming from the pond.

I take a quick look around to see if anyone's watching when a huge clap of thunder blows me to the ground. My ears feel like they're filled with sand and the only sound I can hear is my heart's vibrations.

When I regain balance I see a girl sitting near the side of the pond. My heart races with fear. She wasn't there before.

"Hello!" I call out to her.

Her head whips around as she looks at me. Her hair is damp, blonde, and curly. It sticks to her face. She has a thin frame and a sad expression on her face. Her eyes are gray, a watery gray that matches the color of rain.

I'm certain I've never seen this girl in my life, but in an instant I know who she is.

She looks into my green eyes. The questions seem to be buzzing around inside of her head as her brow furrows. I say anything before she can.

"Tris," I whisper.

It's Tris Prior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's safer just to give the little monster a brownie**

**Renata**

My life is beyond hell swimming in the pits of unwanted responsibility and broken family. I make the best of it even though I may come out as a real bitch sometimes, but people can deal with it. I walk in the pouring rain on my way home from the whore heaven called school. It's not so bad though. I mean besides the fact that my wavy, brown hair is getting wet even though I'm wearing my only sweater with my hoodie up, but that's not what really matters. What actually matters is that I get to go home and read my favorite novel called Divergent for the twenty-seventh time. I walk up to the side door of my beat-down home in the more ghetto area of town and open the unlocked door. "I'm home everybody!" I yell out to the empty kitchen. Within seconds there are my seven little siblings chanting my name as they race to hug me.

"Renata," the littlest one, Zander smiles at me. He is missing a tooth. "Do you have any food?" His eyes are hopeful and shinning with years of starvation. I kneel down and all the little ones look at me with hungry eyes. I'm hungry too.

"I actually do have some snacks," I swing my backpack in front of me hearing all the little ones cheer out of relief. When I unzip my backpack, I notice that all of my snacking food is gone. "Damon," I mutter under my breath thinking of that kid that stole my backpack during last period. He's going to get a mouth full of it tomorrow. I look up at all the little ones. I sigh. I can't tell them that I don't have anything. Growling I get my lunch bag from my backpack and pull out the cafeteria food that I was planning to eat for dinner. I give out the food as I call their names going from oldest to smallest. "Here's some salad for Cindy, a small chicken wing for Aaron, some apple sauce for Ryan, another chicken wing for Kayden, a bottle of milk for France, some more salad for Nina, and a half eaten chicken wing for Zander!" I tried to make the food sound good to eat, but Zander could see past that.

"Renata," he said sweetly. "I saw a brownie in there. Can I have it?"

"Zander, you need something healthy so you won't be as hungry."

"But, I need energy and brownies give me energy!"

I frown. "You can have the brownie when you're a big boy."

I get up and head toward my room, but Zander is on my heels. "I'm almost seven years old! That's a big boy Rena!"

I closed the door behind me calling out, "A big boy is eight years old Zander."

Finally, piece and quiet. Damn, why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I have a parent who is actually here taking care of the children instead of having me do all the heavy lifting? Gosh, I have to skip last period just to be here in time for when the children come home. I take the book out of my black backpack and turn the pages. It's wet from the rain. Well, I shouldn't expect less. When I found the backpack on the street, it was full of holes and was all worn down to the stitching on the zipper.

I sit down on my bed with the book in front of me looking out the window. The storm is getting worse, there is lightning flashing and the wind is picking up. I might be inside the house, but this crappy window can't block out water or wind. Fuck, why does this life have to suck so much? My door suddenly flings open and Zander runs into my room taking the book off my bed then running out. "Zander!" I yell at him. I get up off my bed and walk down the hall not bothering to chase him. He better find a good hiding place if he plans on getting away from me after he takes my_ only _book. The storm outside releases a loud clap of thunder that turns off the lights and everyone screams my name. I instinctively run into to Zander's room when I heard something break. When I get into the room, the first thing I see is a man in the middle of the room surrounded by shattered glass.

"Rena," I hear Zander whisper my name. I look at him and he is sitting against the wall with his knees curled up against his body. He crawls over to me. "Who is that?"

"Zander get up," I growl at him. He obeys me. I don't really care about the man's body in this room. I have something more important to find out. "Where's my book?" He pointed to the man. "I know about the boy on the floor Zander. What I need is to know where my book is!" Zander points to the man again. "Are you serious?" He can't really mean-

"I came into your room, took the book, came here and there was a lightning bolt thingie that broke the window. The next thing I know is that you're here and so is that man." He chuckles nervously.

"Zander, you're not going to tell anyone about this man. Not your bothers or sisters. Okay?"

He smirks. "I would, but I need some motivation." He rubs his stomach. I know what he wants. "I promise that I won't tell if you pay up." I take the plastic covered brownie out from my pocket and hand it to him.

"I can't believe I'm listening to a six year old. Adults are supposed to tell kids what to do."

"I told you that I'm a big boy." He leaves closing the door behind him.

I go over to the man. "Dude, get the fuck up. You're bending the cover!" I cry not caring about his well being, just my book. He doesn't respond. I kick him on the arm, but he hardly moves. I grab his feet and try to drag him off of my book, but I fail and only get one of his shoes off. That muscular jackass. A lightbulb goes off and I grab his shirt and try to tug him off my book. If this doesn't work then I'll have to wait for him to get up so I can get my book. It doesn't work. Argh! What the fuck man? Just give me my damn book back! His shirt slides up as I fall flat onto my butt. He has a...dauntless tattoo? No, he doesn't only have a dauntless tattoo, he also has an Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, and Amity symbols tattoo running down his spine. What in the fucking world is this?  
"Rena, are we going to have dinner today?" Cindy calls from the kitchen.  
"Give me a second," I think fast. I manage to roll him under Zander's bed so he is out of sight. Yay! I have my book back! I look over at the man again as I go back to the kitchen.

Is that Tobias?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: I can see the headline now: _Aimee Smith Killed By Fictional Character in Crappy Girls Bathroom._**

**Aimee**

There's a lot of things that I never would expect to happen. Ever.

I've never been a very superstitious person. Growing up with straight-line parents never left room for question of what is and what isn't. What could and what might.

I was the type of child who wouldn't need parents to come check under her fluffy queen sized bed for monsters. At a very young age I was taught anything irrational was just that. Irrational.

This though, I've certainly imagined it to happen, I just never thought it would. Now that it has, I don't know what to do.

Tris stands in front of me, light rain trickling like the runoff of a hose on your heads. "How do you know my name?" She asks with wide eyes.

I shake my head. "I can explain."

Tris crosses her arms and looks at me. "Then explain."

I look around the courtyard, through the foggy tinted windows of the school. No one's there..."Come with me." I say.

Tris warily follows me to the bush were I dumped my backpack. I sling it over my shoulder and walk through the halls to the bathroom. "Where am I?" Tris asks.

"A whore heaven called school." I mutter under my breath. Tris and I duck into the pink painted solitude of the girls bathroom. It's got a musty smell and fifthly utilities. I throw my stuff to the ground and shake out my hair in the mirror.

"Look." Tris says crossing her arms. "I don't want to cause any trouble, but I need to know where I am and what's going on." She says.

I don't press her further. She could kick my ass in a matter of seconds. I can see the headline now: _Aimee Smith Killed By Fictional Character in Crappy Girls Bathroom._ I'm sure my parents would be immensely proud. "Your name is Tris Prior. You're originally from Abnegation but you transfered to Dauntless. Your boyfriend's name is To-"

"How do you know all this?" She asks annoyed and slightly curious.

I bite my lip. "There's a book about it."

"A book?!" She yells.

"Tris..." I scold looking around as if someone is going to walk in the room at any moment. "Quiet." I say.

She stomps her foot. "I will not be quiet!" She moves swiftly and pins me to the wall. "I want to know what is going on. Right. Now."

"I have no idea." I say truthfully. "If I knew I'd tell you."

Tris releases her grip on me and we both stand in front of the mirror. She doesn't look that young, not sixteen but defiantly not twelve. We look similar with our hair and face shape, though her curls are much shorter than mine.

I don't know how long we stand there, just us, looking into the mirror with millions of question's racing through our heads. I have come, so far, to one postulate about Tris Prior: She looks _nothing_ like Shailene Woodley.

"And then I said, 'You know what? Just get away from me!" The voice is high pitched and cold. The way you would expect Barbie to talk.

I pull Tris into a stall with me. "What's going o-" I cover her mouth with my hand and press a finger to my lips.

Tris glares at me and licks my hand. My face scrunches and I proceed listening to the torrent of gossip pouring from Carrie's mouth.

"She's so weird." The other girl says. "Like, what's her problem anyways?"

The clack of platform flip flops fills the bathroom and a zipper opens. There's a quiet rattling of what I assume is makeup. What idiot would apply makeup as it pours down rain out side?

Oh right: Carrie.

"Idk." Carrie says and a POP fills the air. "I can't believe we were actually friends one time."

I remove my hand from Tris' mouth and wipe it on the hem of my jeans, which I now realize are sit damp from the rain.

"Lol. I remember that. Back when she was..." The voice quiets, "one of us."

The zipper closes. "Let's bail." Carrie says. I can almost see her flip her straight dark hair over her shoulder before she saunters out of the bathroom.

A sharp pain enters my shin and Tris gives me an angry glare. "Ow!" I rub my shin and hop down from the toilet. "What was that for?"

She scrunches her nose. "I have no idea what's going on and you pull me in a bathroom stall because you don't want to face some annoying girl?"

I look down at the floor and walk out from the bathroom. I already tried to face her. This morning at her locker. But when I tried to make peace, she just shunned me and went back to her loyal band of followers. "I can't believe I was ever friends with her." I mutter and go back to looking in the mirror.

Tris doesn't ask for more information. "So what are we going to do?" She finally asks.

I shrug and look at my watch. "We should be able to leave in a few-"

"Good afternoon students. These people have a message in the front office." The principal calls over the speaker. She drones on for about five minutes about clubs and academia and other thing that no one cares about at all. Finally she dismisses us and the hallways are filled with cheery voices and laughter.

I grab my backpack from the corner and swing it over my shoulder. "Let's go." I say to Tris.

She crosses her arms. "Where are we going?"

"Home." I say and walk out of the bathroom. I know she'll follow me.

My sneakers squeak along the floor as I pass the yearbook office and trail behind the masses of people I don't know. "Hey." Tris calls out to me. I turn around and see her heading towards me. "I never got your name."

"Aimee." I say with a smile.

Tris blinks. "Aimee?"

"Aimee." I repeat.

We walk along the white tile floor sprinkled with mud from the sneakers of people who were just outside. When I open the back door to the school the warm wind licks my face, the humidity draping around me like a familiar sweater.

Tris and I walk along the cracked sidewalk steaming with the drips of rain plopping from the trees. Cars speed past us as we walk silently. Tris kicks the occasional pebble and we watch it roll down the sidewalk and into the gutter.

"So..." Tris says jamming her fists in her pockets.

I shift my backpack over one shoulder. "It's not much further..."

The house comes into view and Tris stands with her mouth wide open. "Wow." She says.

"Yeah." I agree. My house is not a house. It's a mansion. And that sounds rich-girl-snotty but it is. It's a stacked stone building with dark wood pillars and a huge front porch. When I was little I would climb up on them and pretend I was an animal, usually a monkey.

Tris and I walk into the house. "I'm home!" I yell. It echoes through the house, -ome, -ome, -ome. "I have a friend." I mutter walking up the stairs.

"You don't say hi to your parents when you get home?" Tris asks.

"I just did." I say. My parents have never been the best. They've given me all I have, I'm just neglected. That's okay. I mean it could be worse.

I could have no parents at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I don't give a flying fuck about who you are**

**Renata**

I have no parents at all. That means that I take care of everyone, every _second_ of everyday. I guess that's why I act like such a bitch to everyone around me. I just get really stressed, my hands clench into fists, and the next thing I know, someone has a bloody nose or there's a broken wall.

There are a lot of holes in my bedroom walls.

I can't decide whether I'm hallucinating or if I am getting worked up over the stress of watching seven children daily. Then again, I've been in worse situations. Honestly, how does a storybook character magically appear on the floor of your brother's bedroom? It doesn't just happen, I mean, I'm not exactly passing science (or any class) but I sure as hell know how logic fucking works. Right now, I don't want to think about that problem because I have another problem to deal with, just like everyday. The children come first. "Rena?" Cindy yells at me to come over.

I walk into the kitchen with my arms crossed as usual. "Yeah Cindy?" I frown when I see France trying to climb up one of the bar stools. Sighing, I go over and take him off the chair. "What in the fucking hell are you doing little France?" I try to smile, but I can't put the usual frown away.

"I want to sit in the big kid chair." France grumbles.

"Rena," Cindy sings my name in a long verse.

"What?" I turn to face her when I see Nina playing with the lock on my gun case. "NINA!" I run toward her then pull her hands toward me harshly. "No, bad girl." I hear a big smash going from the hallway then the sound of Ryan crying and Kayden laughing takes over the house. I run over to the boys and see a broken beer bottle and along with that, Ryan's foot is bleeding. I smack Kayden behind the head.

"Damn Rena," Kayden rubs the back of his head as I look at Ryan's foot to see if glass is stuck in it.

"Kayden go wait in the corner for time out." I say as calmly as I can possibly be.

"For what?" he whines.

"Saying damn _and_ hurting your brother."

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever bitch." I fight the urge to smack him again. He's just speaking his mind like I do. I'm a bad role model.

"Rena!" Cindy yells for me.

"Give me a second Cindy! God damn it." I mumble to myself thinking of how I can get the glass out of Ryan's foot without hurting him anymore than I have to.

"Share the cookie Aaron!" I hear Zaden yell.

"Fuck off little bro." Aaron counters.

"Aaron share the damn cookie!" I yell losing my mind. Where did they get the cookie from?

"Rena! Come quick!" Cindy is shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Frustrated I scream, "EVERYONE STOP RIGHT NOW!" Everyone's eyes are on me suddenly and they are all standing completely still as if frozen. "Please, just give me a second to think." I felt like crying, but I refuse to show weakness even if I'm only in front of my own family. I have to be strong right now like I have been for the past five years. Nothing has changed. It will always be like this and it will never change. I have to get that through my stubborn brain. I take a deep breath and look at Ryan's foot again. The glass isn't that deep in, but it defiantly broke the skin and is stuck in the muscle.

"Renata," Cindy says quietly.

"What is it Cindy?" I look at her with stone eyes. She motions to Zander's room. I follow her finger and see _him_ standing there at the doorway. He has taunt skin covering thick muscle and he has a confused look on his face. Shit. My eyes harden. "Cindy, take the kids to play outside and take care of Ryan." I order her without taking my eyes off the man. "Now." Everyone scurries out of the house with Aaron supporting Ryan like a crutch. I go over to the gun case, unlock it, and pull out my Beretta M-92. "You." I say reloading and walking over to him. He no longer looks confused.

"Yeah, who are you?" He crosses his arms and looks me dead in the eye. I try not to cower at his hard gaze. Damn, if looks could kill I would've died. Twice.

"I would ask you the same question."

"I asked first." He says. He really is Tobias isn't he? I mentally smack myself. You don't make assumptions about some guy who is trying to get information out of you. That's rule number three that my dad taught me before he went to prison for first-degree manslaughter. Rule three: only think about what matters at the moment so you can get information; no distractions whatsoever. I try to follow all of his rules, but I'm not exactly obedient.

"Renata." I say simply. "Now, you start talking. What's your name?" I tighten my grip on the gun.

"Four," his voice is cold and steady.

Four…like Four in Divergent. Am I allowed to make assumptions now dad?

"How did you get here?"

"That's what I was wondering." He looks around and eyes me. "What faction is this?"

"Faction? Four, I don't live in a faction. I live in hell." I'm not lying when I say this.

"So…you're factionless?" He looks at my clothes. I wear black jeans, a dark green shirt, and a red bracelet that reads 'SH!T JUST GOT REAL'.

"Not necessarily." I need to make this less awkward for myself. "Are you thirsty?" I walk over to the kitchen and look around for a cup that isn't a beer bottle and isn't broken in the piles and piles of garbage in this house.

"No, I'm fine." He says. I find a cup and pour some tap water into it for myself still holding my finger on the trigger. You can never be too safe around new people. "Renata, where am I?" He asks truly confused.

I sigh and put the cup down on the counter. "I can tell you where you aren't. You aren't in Chicago or the Dauntless Compound or any faction. You're in the middle of nowhere, specifically the ghetto part of nowhere."

He nods his head taking in the information then processing it slowly. He takes a breath as if deciding on an option. I know the feeling. "Who are they?"

I'm caught off guard. "Who are you taking about?"

"Those little kids outside. What are there six of them?"

"Seven. They're my brothers and sisters. I take care of them." _Hell Renata! Don't tell him that!_

"Where are your parents?" he asks. I know that he isn't trying to get on my nervous or annoy me, but that is something that you should never ask me. _He's trying to get information out of you Renata. Don't you dare give in._

"Either dead or in prison for life." I look at him and smile. "We have a guardian, but he's usually drunk out on the streets." Four looks at me without an expression. I step up close to him with a threatening feeling surrounding me. "If you hurt my family or even touch one of those kids, I will take this cup, break it, then stab the glass into your eye so deep that it will come out the other end of your skull after I shoot you. Got that clear?" I throw the cup down into the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes that pile up. "Bedroom is down the hall to the right. You can take the bed and don't touch anything else because I have a gun." I grab my hoodie off the table.

"You don't scare me just because you have a gun." his voice is like my teacher's when she's nagging at me to try harder in class.

I turn to face him. "The gun shouldn't scare you Four." I put the gun into my black army boot. These shoes used to be my dads. "I really don't give a flying fuck of who you are or what you've been through. I've been through worse and I can guarantee that."

"I doubt it," he mumbled to himself.

I ignored him and went outside with the kids leaving my shitty, broken down house behind. I look back at it and see the broken window of Zaden's room that needs to be bordered up before some wise guy decides that he wants to take a visit in the middle of the night. What I wouldn't give to have an easier life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:** **I don't party with fat bitches so I guess we're even**

**Aimee**

By society's standards, I'm a smart girl. All A's, principal's honor roll, a near flawless record. I'm not ugly either, stunning green eyes and thick blonde curls. To the outside world I have the _ideal_ life.

Humor me more, will you?

Alfred laughs hardily. "My God Aimee. A friend, a real live friend. Since when?" He chops up a cucumber with some annoyingly stereotypical Bach in the background. He's our butler, and he's wonderful...but he's not always the nicest fellow.

"Yes, Alfred, a friend. This is Tris." I say gesturing to her. She gives an awkward wave, not sure how to greet him. Alfred wipes his hand on a tan dishtowel and greets Tris with a kiss to the hand. A pale blush covers her face but she smiles.

"Nice to meet you." She says.

Alfred smiles, showing his slightly yellowed teeth. "The pleasure's all mine, dear. Aimee hasn't had a friend in ages I tell you. _Ages_."

"It hasn't been that long." I bud in awkwardly.

He snickers politely. "Darling it's been years."

"If this is the beginning of time," I say holding up my left finger, "And this is then end of time," I hold up my right finger, "Then how long have my friendless years _actually_ been?"

He resumes chopping the cucumber. "Entirely to long, darling."

I sigh and let my hands drop and Tris glances at me. "Well," I say.

"Dinner will be delivered to your room." He says. It's a familiar routine between us, he cooks then delivers, I eat with him in my room, then he leaves. It's practically scheduled.

I look at Tris who looks a little shocked. "We'll eat at the table tonight." I say.

Alfred laughs. "You are a delight, Tris. Thank you for getting her out of her room. Finally!"

Tris smiles and lets out a litte huff. I roll my eyes and grab her by the wrist. "Upstairs. Now."

"I'll come get you darlings when dinner is ready." Alfred says.

I just shake my head as we make our way up the white marble stair case. Tris looks awestruck at the white crystal chandeliers that hang in the foyer. "Your house is amazing." She whispers barely dragging her fingers down the white wall.

"Yeah." I huff out. We walk down the long hallways into my huge bedroom. I open the white door and Tris' eyes grow wide. The walls are an olive green color, except for the one possessing the white cushioned window seat which is painted with black chalkboard paint and covered in black and white drawings. My bed is to the right with it's heavy black comforter and queen like headboard. The insurmountable amount of books that line the walls are color coded and contain everything from Ernest Hemingway to Sarah Dessen.

"Oh my goodness." She say walking through the doorway. I flick on the lights, colorful pink lanterns that hang all over the room giving it a dim glow. She sits on my bed and runs her hands over the comforter. "You have so many books you must be Erudite." She glares a little.

I shrug and open my closet. It's filled with clothes from the "Carrie Days" as I like to call them. I toss Tris a pair of denim jeans and a black shirt that reads _stressed depressed but well dressed _which might as well be my moto. She stares at all the clothes in my closet. There are shoe boxes stacked on top of each other and necklaces hanging from the knobs where the door opens. "Why do you have so many clothes?"

A sigh escapes my mouth as I have a flash of two girls walking with tons of shopping bags from the mall. One is a curly headed blonde with pink sunglasses, a smile plastered to her face. The other is taller with straight dark hair and perfectly tanned skin, a pink bubble coming out of her mouth. It's not that I miss her, it's that I miss our memories. "I just like shopping."

Tris rolls her eyes at me. "Where can I change?"

I point to the bathroom connected to my room. She stands up and walks, the door shutting with a light click. I sit on the window seat's fluffy cushion. The grass looks a little greener, though our concrete driveway is visibly darker from the isolated shower. I look to the left and see him.

Nick.

I can see him shooting baskets in the humidity and my heart flutters when I see his arms fold behind his head. He looks back at my house and smiles in the window. I can feel my face change into an awkward expression. I don't know what to do, so I look the other way. He's the star of the basketball team, he'll never notice a geek like me.

It's times like this I wish I was with Carrie. Her blut, snide attitude and über confidence around boys.

Tris walks out of the bathroom looking...I don't know normal? I nod in approval of her new look. Her stomach is sightly shown, but she looks good. Uncomfortable but good. You can't see any of her tattoos which is a plus.

She sits on the bed with me. "You said there was a book. What book?"

"Well I don't have it with me, it feel in the pond. But I can tell you anything about it." I say.

She shakes her head. "It's scary that you could read my thoughts."

"Yup."

We lay on the bed staring at the lanterns. "How am I suposed to get back?"

"I don't know." I say. "I really don't know."

* * *

We walk to school the same way we waked from it. Silently.

The wind harshly making me thankful for my blue sweater with the original cover of _The Great Gatsby_ on it. My legs are cold though, short shorts for spring time. As Tris and I approach School I whip my head towards her, my French braid whipping me in the cheek. "Okay, here are the rules." I say stoping and staring at her. I take a sip of the Coke in my hand and she mimics my movements. "If anyone asks, you're my cousin. We're going to the library first, don't accuse everyone there of being Erudite, most of them are idiots doing homework from three days ago." The corner of her lips tug up at that. "Don't talk to anyone, no matter how attractive they are and don't get lost. If you do, meet me in the court yard where you first encountered me."

"Got it." She says walking with my up the hill. Her combat boots leave impressions in the soft soil as we slip around to the library's back door. It's a large room filled with books in very corner and a section for computers and regular tables in the center. It's naturally light from skylights and large windows.

It's nerd heaven.

I set my stuff on the table in the back. "Wait here." I instruct Tris. I grab a copy of _Divergent_ from the shelf and hand it to her. "This is your book."

She looks at the cover, her blonde eyes fearful and curious at the same time. She opens it to page one and her mouth opens shocked by the details. I ignore her and head to the back looking for anything I could use to bring her back to her book.

I walk to the back, looking for books on sprits and supernatural stuff. I move some of the books over when one falls out of the shelf, _Aleister Crowley and the Ouija Board_. I open the book to a random page when there's a voice behind me. "It's Aimee right?"

I turn around and my braid hits me in the face. The dark eyes and curls stare at me. Nick. I try to nod but my mouth is open like an idiot and my eyes are wide with nervousness. "Yeah?" I say.

He smiles at me. "What are you reading."

I look down at the book in my hand. I'm reading something about how to get Tris back into her book in anyway possible. "Nothing?"

He smiles. "I like your shirt." I look down at my Gatsby shirt, feeling more comfortable with something I like to talk about.

"Have you read it?" I ask motioning to the shirt.

He shakes his head. "I was actually coming to ask you about that. Maybe you could recommend some-"

"Oh Nicky!" A girl's voice sounds. There's a POP and I instantly know who it is. Carrie. "Hey baby." She says.

He looks at her. "Um, hi Carrie." She wraps her arms around him and he looks uncomfortable.

"So we're having a party at my place on Friday. You should totally come." She blows another bubble in his ear.

He looks at her through the corner of his eyes. "Um, maybe Carrie. Is Aimee invited?"

Carrie glares at me and I have the flash of us at the mall again. "I don't invite nerds."

I smile at her. "And I don't party with fat bitches so I guess we're even." With that I tuck my book under my arm and walk back to Tris at the table. She's still immersed in her book so I sit down and try to do the same only there's the lurking sadistic happiness that I just stood up to Carrie.

I could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: When a fist meets cement…**

**Renata**

I wake up on the couch with my head buzzing in the mist of the morning daylight and my gun clinging to the inside of my boot…not to mention the broken beer bottle in my hand dangling by my fingertips. I drag my droopy eyes from the small sun fuzzies floating in the light to the alarm clock. 7: 23 a.m. Yay. "Cindy," I half yawn and half yell. "School day." I drop from the couch onto our dirty carpet then ruffle my hair backward with my hand. Sighing, I get up off my tired ass and go to my bedroom to get clean clothes…somewhat clean clothes. I need to learn how to do laundry that doesn't involve a washboard and a bucket of dirty mop water. I open my bedroom door and go to my closet. I don't have a lot of clothes, but I have enough to get me by just like everyone else in this house. I strip off my shirt and throw on a tight pink shirt that reads _Bitch Please_ across the chest. I don't wear tight clothes on purpose…I don't want to be the school slut, but they're the only clothes that I have that I can manage to squeeze in. We don't exactly have any money to get new things. If I manage to get any money at all, then that money is going to the supermarket for some food that isn't rotten or from my school lunch. I take off my jeans and slip into my dad's old pair of camouflage pants. When I first got these, I had to sew them to my size so that they could fit, but that was years ago. Now they fit just like everything else. The only thing that I have that is in my appropriate size are my shoes which are black army boots…the only pair of shoes that I have. I press my forehead to the wall and take a breath. I need to get new clothes.

"Um…Renata?"

I turn around with the broken beer bottle aimed straight for the person's head who called out my name. That person happens to be Tobias who is the character from Divergent that some how managed to get out of the book and into my brothers room. "Oh, Tobias." I put the beer bottle down slowly and flip my thick hair back. "Forgot that you were here." _I'm an idiot_. I suddenly blush. I just changed my clothes in the same room where Tobias was. I don't want to know if he was watching me or something.

"My name is Four." His expression darkens making me want to flinch.

"I know that, but I'm so used to Tris calling you Tobias in the book."

"The book? What book?"

I look at the clock sitting on the ground next to my bed. "Can I explain this to you later? I really have to get going." I turn around to leave the room, but Tobias steps in front of me blocking my way. "Er, I really have to tell you everything later. I'm in a rush." I am getting_ really_ fucking annoyed with him right now.

"I know that you have a life and so do I, but my life isn't here. I want to get back to it just as much as you want to go to where ever the heck you have to be."

I push past him and walk down the hall to the living room. "I don't want to get back to my life Tobias-" He gives me the look. "I mean Four. I don't want to be responsible for seven kids, but I am. I'm stuck here and so are you until I think of something. I'll explain what this place is on the way to school, but right now I have to get ready myself." I look at him and realize that unless I want to be pinned as the girl with a really hot guy dressed in all black like a goth, I have to get him something different to wear. "Four, you have to change."

He looks down at his attire. "I don't have anything else to wear besides this."

"Go to my room and get the box labeled 'Dad's Crap'. I think that some of my dad's old stuff might fit you." I grab the brush off of the coffee table and try to tame my hair. "Go." He leaves looking skeptical. "Cindy, I don't see you guys leaving for school!"

"Okay, okay," Cindy comes out with Aaron, Ryan, Kayden, France, Nina, and Zaden all ready to go to the living hell hole called school.

They all line up like little soldiers ready to go to war as I walk down the line counting them. _One. two, three, four, five, six, seven._ They're all here. "Cindy, make sure that Aaron doesn't get into any fights and that everyone is at school on time." She nods once. "Go on. Oh, do you have that pocket knife that I gave you?"

"You better believe that I do Rena." Cindy smiles deviously.

"Bye guys." They all say bye and leave in a group. The youngest like France, Nina, and Zaden are in the middle while the older ones form a circle around them like a protective shield. It's a little technique I came up with a few years ago. "Four, we have to go!" _I have a little unfinished business that I have to take care of, a little bastard that I have to teach a lesson. Damon. _

"I'm ready...I guess." He sighs. I look at him in a gray T-shirt and black pants. It isn't much of a change, but at least he looks like someone who I would hang out with. I grab my black backpack and swing it over my shoulder. Getting my hoodie, I open the kitchen side door and walk out with Tobias at my heels. "So, what exactly am I doing today with you?"

"We, Four, are going to go to my school and then come back home to take care of the kids. It's a simple process and don't worry, I have a guy to hook you up with a fake student I.D. and change the teacher attendance sheets so you can pass as a student there. The best part is that he can make your schedule the same as mine and it's free of charge."

"Anything else I have to know?"

"Oh yeah. I have a reputation there that I have to keep. First off, don't talk to any of the girls there. I don't care if the'r hot or are asking you directions to the bathroom; don't talk to them. Second, if anyone asks who you are, say that you're my cousin who just moved here. Third, if you need anything then ask me, don't talk to anyone else even if it looks like someone you know. Finally, don't get in my way. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for years so if you see anyone talking trash to me then let me handle it." I tell him the rules as we walk the mile to school. We left the ghetto side a few minutes ago so we should be there a little under half an hour if we keep up this pace.

Tobias nods his head and we walk in silence for a few minutes. I could hear the birds chirping and feel the soft breeze of the wind against my face. It was comforting to know that I am in the heart of nature, but this time I am not alone. Tobias walks by my side this time and as much as he wants to get home, I kind of don't want him to leave. Not even 24 hours and yet I already feel comfortable around him. Maybe it's because I know everything about him and when I say everything, I mean _everything._ I know about Marcus his abusive father, the reason why he left the Abnegation compound, but still I don't know how he ended up in my house. I can't decide whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that he's with me. As we get closer to the school I see that little bastard who took my lunch that was going to be my family's dinner. Damon. He stands next to a little girl with bouncy red hair and sea green eyes. I slow down as I see him entangle his fingers with hers and smiles as if he has known her for years. Damon and that little tramp are by the pond in the front of the building.

"Tobias wait here," I growl at Tobias without looking at him. I make my way toward Damon keeping my fists to my sides. He looks at me with those dark brown eyes as I approach him and the little bitch next to him. "Damon, we have to get to class." I try smiling politely at the young girl besides Damon, but I can feel the hate burning in my eyes. This girl couldn't be a grade over the 6th grade.

"I'll see you later Madison," Damon dismisses the little girl—Madison.

"Okay Dae-Dae." Madison smiles with dimples and a light blush as she walks away.

"Dae-Dae?" I ask.

"We're not going out anymore so I'm allowed to date around."

"We never went out…and she's way younger than you."

"What can I say? I like my women how I like my wine, 12 years old and locked in my basement."

"Ha, ha," I sarcastically laugh. "You're hilarious. Now can we go? I have an English paper due today."

"Gasp! Renata Aditi Peirce doing her work? Has the world gone mad?" Damon exaggerates lifting his eyebrows dramatically.

"Relax. I said that the report was due today, I didn't say that I actually did the work."

Damon winked with a crooked smile, "There's the Rena I know and love." He leaned in close to my face. "I wonder how my love's lips taste." He shrugged and moved back. "Probably not like how the food I took from her tasted. You know, since you never ate it."

"Oh yeah I forgot to give you something." I hit him square on the jaw so he fumbled backward. "That was for the pudding cup." He frowns and goes in for a hit that only gets my ear as I dodge it. I push him backwards and it seems that we have drawn a crowd. "That's for the money that I had in the lunch bag." He runs up to me and pins me against the tree that sits next to the pond. My head bangs on the tree bark and I lose my breath.

"Give up Rena?" He hisses through his teeth.

His grip tightens around my wrists harshly and he has the look of the devil in his eye. "No you dickhead." I choke out as I kick his small dick and when he goes down defenseless, I throw him into the pond. "That's for stealing from me!"

"Renata?" Tobias calls me as he jogs to my side. I pant catching my breath. He looks down at my hands and takes them. He examines my scratched wrists and I can feel him run his thumbs above the faint cuts on them. His back is turned to everyone and when I look over his shoulder, I see people staring at us. Two of them are blonde girls who look horrified.

"What the fucking hell are you bitches looking at?!" I yell at them. They all start heading to class again swiftly. I snatch my wrists back from Tobias. "Lets go. We still have to get you that student I.D."

He opens his mouth as if he is about to say something but I turn and walk away not bothering to stay and listen to his criticism. This is how I have always been and I'm not going to change, not even for him and his judgement. I don't care if he thinks differently about me. I don't care if I get into a fight with every person in his school. I don't care if I wake up on the cement one day because I got into a rough fight...when that happens my fist will meet that cement and bleed my loss away...then I'll stop fighting, but for now everyone else can suck it up and deal with it because I don't care nor do I want an audience. I don't like attention.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bitch Stole my Boyfriend**

**Renata's P.O.V.**

The day dragged on and on with everyone backing away from me as I pass them in the halls. Most of them gave me 'oh-here-comes-the-violent-bitch" looks. I ignored them, but I couldn't help but feel how Tobias couldn't wrap his head around what was going on here. It annoys me that he can't pick it up sooner; that I'm not exactly Miss Goodie-Two shoes. I don't blame him though, I am a puzzle when it comes to life. But, I do wish that he would pretend nothing changed from when I was home to now. I sigh when we get to last period because I have gym. Honestly, who should have gym last period to just to go home and be all sticky? I find it really stupid.

I get to the girls locker room when I feel Tobias standing around behind me. "Four, come on. I don't want to get caught if a teacher walks by."  
Tobias crosses his arms. "That's the girls locker room."

"No shit Sherlock," I roll my eyes. "Look, you have to follow me around because I refuse to do gym. I don't like it." Not true, I used to love gym and have the freedom to run around, but times have changed and I need to keep my energy to take care of the children.

"How long will we be in there?" he asks, the expression on his face not changing.

"Just this one period." I say entering the room no longer caring if he follows me or not. I move to my usual spot and see some of Carrie's girls smoking as they usually do. "Alright you dumbasses, get out. I have dibs on this place so _out_." They do as I say and leave my corner giggling when they make it to the door. I turn and see Tobias there walking toward me. He looks down at the ground as he walks up to me. "Oh, look who showed up," I mumble throwing my backpack into a locker.  
He glares at me. "Shut up."

I smile.

I sit down on the bench and sighed. Peaceful silence. This is rare for me to hear. The silent bliss send numbing sounds to my ears. I love it. I then hear people come in and immediately think, Carrie. I rub my eyes and then remember that Tobias is here. Crap. I hear them headed toward us and I act fast. I don't know who it is, but I can't let them see Tobias or I don't know what will happen. I strip off my shirt and throw it over Tobias's head. I wrap my arms around him neck and get close to his ear. "Don't say anything. I got this." I feel him nod and I turn to see two girls standing behind us.

"Can I help you?" I ask removing myself from Tobias. God, do I feel like such a slut.

**Amiee's P.O.V.**

Tris and I walk through the damp humid court yard to get to gym on time. I tried talking her out of going, we could have stayed in the yearbook office and had all the microwave popcorn and Snapple iced tea we wanted. She wants to go to gym though, so I'll walk her here and hang in the locker room where ditzy Coach Smarr won't see me.

We enter through one of the side doors and catch the tail end of a short sparkly skirt and high heels. The room reeks of cigarette smoke and perfume. A smell that's all to familiar. "Don't say anything, I got this." A voice says faintly in the background. Tris looks at me asking a silent question. We walk back to the showers no one ever uses.

Oh my God.

There's a dark headed girl wrapped around a tall boy. I've seen the girl before but I don't know her name. She's trouble though, and this little display only proves it even more. Tris lets out an awkward sound, one of shock and disbelief as the dark haired girl untangles her self from the boy. "Can I help you?" She asks.

I see the boy's face. I see Tris' face.

Holy Hell, I thought this couldn't get worse.

"Tobias." Tris whispers.

The dark haired girl perks an eyebrow. I look at Tobias, this could not get worse. Being caught mid sex scene right by the tampon dispenser. Keeping it classy. "What? No you idiot. Who the hell is Toby?" The girl crosses her arms and gives a glare. "This is Michael and I'm Renata. What do you need? If you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of something."

Tris crosses her arms and stares at the girl-Renata. "I'm not an idiot, that's not Michael, and you better not be in the middle of anything." She barks and turns to face Tobias. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing with a thirteen year-"

"Fourteen." Renata and I say in unison, though her's sounds more like a threat than my correction.

"Fourteen year old girl, but I'm not going to sit here and watch." Tris turns around and I snag her by the wrist.

My bag sides over to my shoulder weighing me down on the right side. I look awkward trying to keep her near me. God knows she has no idea where she's headed.

"Hell are you talking about? You are an idiot." Renata said. She pulled off his student ID and shoved it into the Tris' face. "See, his name is Michael, he's a grade above us, and we're leaving." Renata put her shirt back on and dragged 'Michael' out the locker room before he could say anything at all. "Freak." They were gone.

Tris sits down on the bench and stares at the wall with intensity. I don't know what to say to her, so I try not to comfort her. "Well that girl was a real bitch." I mutter sitting next to her. I fiddle with the hem of my Gatsby sweater and slap my leg. "It's probably not a big deal, I mean maybe that guy was 'Michael'."

Tris shakes her head and stares at the wall. "That was Tobias, Aimee. I know it was." She turns to face me. "What are the odds that only one of us got pulled out of the book."

I stare at her and pull on my french braid, shaking my hair loose. "Look, I mean, maybe this is all a big fluke. We'll find some way to get you back. I promise."

She smiles and wraps her arms around me. So we went from almost-sex by the tampon dispenser to heart-to-heart girl talk by the tampon dispenser. Great.

**Renata's P.O.V**.

Tobias was quiet as we walked when I realized that...I left my backpack in the locker. "Crap!" I ran back as fast as I could because my family's dinner/today's school lunch was in there. "No, no, no!"

**Amiee's P.O.V.**

"Hello ladies," a dark haired boy says as he passes us in the locker room. "Have you seen a girl in here that has brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing some shirt with a hoodie over it?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" I look at Tris who looks annoyed.

The boy smiles. "No reason." He opened a locker and finds a backpack. He pulled it open and took out a wag of cash. "This is for my dry cleaning Rena." He gets up and zips up her bag.

I look at Tris and she shrugs with a 'Bitch stole my boyfriend look'. I nod and pretend not to see the boy.

The boy put his money into his pocket and stands by the door. Renata rushed in and goes straight to her backpack pretending that we aren't there. "Looking for something Rena?" The boy flaunts her money in the air. Rena turns slowly.

"Damon, give it back."

"Why should I?" He asks.

Renata stands up and walks over to him. "It took me five fucking months to get that, that's five months of not seeing my children. Give it back Damon."

Damon flaunts the money some more. "Ah yes, the children, Rena. The seven little tramps shouldn't even be with you."

"Give. It. Now." Renata clenched her fists fighting back tears.

"Aw, what's a matter? Tough little Rena's gonna cry?"

"I hate you." Renata said.

"I know." He leaves running and Renata pulls up her backpack to chase him.

I grab Tris by the wrist. "We're going to the yearbook office." I state pushing open the heavy locker room door. We see the girl, Rena chasing after Damon. I almost feel bad for her, but not really.

**Renata's P.O.V.**

Damon outruns me and by that time, Tobias finds me panting on the floor. "Are you okay?" Tobias asks.

"D-Damon took their money," I cry. "That was rent and f-for food. That was for everything!" I get up and kick the lockers getting some people too stare. "KEEP WALKING YOU DUMBASSES!" The people scurry away. "I hate him." I slid down the locker and sit. Tobias stands over me.

"I don't know what to do," he finally says.

"We need to move again. If we don't then...god I can't even say it." I get up and wipe my face. "I'm going to pick them up from school early. " I walk away with Tobias behind me. "Do you know her?"

"Who?" Tobias asks.

"That blonde girl who called me a thirteen year old."

"Oh," Tobias says. "Yeah, that's Tris."

I stop in my tracks and turn to him. "THAT WAS TRIS! I CALLED TRIS AN IDIOT!" I rub my head. "I didn't know that was Tris! That could've gone so much better. Why didn't you tell me?!" _I though she said Toby, not Tobias. Damn, look who just won idiot of the month._

"I tried, but I didn't exactly get a chance to speak now did I?" He says lifting his finger at me. I slap his hand away.

"Damn you! Now I need to go apologize." I pull my bag up closer to my shoulders.

We pass the pond and I see Damon across the pond. I give him the finger as he walks away. Suddenly, Cindy runs up with Aaron and Ryan.

"What are you guys doing here?!" ask kneeling down to their level.

"Zaden and Kayden...got jumped...again," Cindy said in between breaths. My eyes opened wide.

"Where's Nina and France?" I ask looking for my extra pocket knife.

"They ran, I don't know where." Cindy says. I hand Cindy the knife.

"We're moving. 452 Open Lake. Go." I order as the three of them run off. I look into the pond before standing up.

I get up and look through my bag. I only had 25 cents left. Sighing out of annoyance, I throw the money as far as I hate everything it. "Damn you!" I yell. "Come on, I have children to find." I get up and walk away. I felt Tobias's eyes bore into me before following.

**Amiee's P.O.V. **

There's no one there, which is not surprising. Tris looks around and I pull out our yearbook from last year and hand it to her. "We were in seventh grade then, but we mostly look the same." She examines the cover, a fat chipmunk with a red and yellow sweater the holds a bullhorn reading _Woodward MS Yearbook 2011-2012. _She takes it from my hand and flips though the pages, sitting down on our comfy thrift store couch.

I open the computer and check the time. Almost time to leave.

Tris holds up the yearbook. "This is the girl that," She looks around and doesn't have to say anything more, "And the kid that was going through her bag." I see Renata from the side, her hair's tided up and with her hands on her hips. She looks annoyed. Flustered. The boy that was going through her bag, Damon, is standing taller with a wicked smirk. You can practically see the hatred.

I examine the picture and look to the one to the left. Two girls with their arms around each other's waists with big smiles. They look like perfect little rich girls. The girl on the right has perfect straight brown hair, and the girl on the left has big blonde curls with fat nerdy glasses on...She ripped one of her contacts that morning. The glasses work for her though, seeming as if the girl on the straight dark headed girl's perfection balances out the curly blonde's slightly less flawless exterior.

God, I can't believe that was me.

I walk away and look out the window where football tryouts for next season will be going on. I sigh and see a faint silhouette of a girl.

She looks broken.

She looks, how I feel.


End file.
